Ice's Mission
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Ice is on a mission and he gives you tips on how to do it. What's the mission? Lets just say it involves a camera, girls in bath, and running for your life.


**Kai: Hey guys! Yes this is a totally random out of bordem little thing about one of my OC's Ice. Let us go and see what he is up to now O.o... be afraid... be very afraid... No Flamers please ^_^ this was meant to be totaly idiotic XD**

Ice: Hey guys ^_^ *waves to the audience* My name is Ice Estheim! Yup! Hope's handsome older brother! Pleasure to meet you all. Today, I am going on a very special mission. It shall make all men, and maybe some women, quite happy. But we shall discuss this as we go.

**Step 1**

Ice: Make sure you have a camera, a camera with excellent zooming abilities. Trust me you'll need it, or else you'll wind yourself dead. *holds up a high maintence camera* oh and just in case, making it waterproof and hard to break is helpful.

**Step 2**

Ice: Okay now that we have that out of the way... *stands next to a closed door* You see this door? We are going to use this camera to take a picture of our target inside. Easy enough right? Wrong. The target in there is extremely dangerous, so use extra caution. So before you attempt this, take deep relaxing breaths, calm your mind and stay focus and-

Hope: What are you doing? *stares up at him*

Ice: *looks at him. Innocently smiles* Nothing

Hope: *narrows his eyes in disbelief and opens his mouth before Ice hits him upside the head and knocks him out*

Ice: He still hasn't forgiven me for leaving the family when I was ten. Has this bitter hatred toward me. But I'm sorry little bro but this is for the good of the world. *nods respectivly as he ties Hope to a pole and gags him* there now where were we? Make sure no witnesses are near you. Could get messy.

**Step 3**

Ice: Lie down stomach on the ground beside the door. Slowly open it and stay ABSOLUTELY silent. Oh and most likely, never ever try this. This will threaten your life. *opens door gently then silently crawls through, and down the hall a bit then stops* okay... target locked. Now use your camera, do everything slowly, any sudden movements will alert the target *looks through camera and zooms* make sure your camera's flash is off too *whispers then continues to zoom then softly clicked the button when he seemed to get a good picture*

Light: ... did you hear that? *looks around wildly*

Fang: Geesh relax Sunshine. Your over cautious. Can't you relax while we are in the bath?

Serah: She's always been that way Fang *chuckles*

Vanille: Don't worry Light! It's probably nothing.

**Step 4**

Ice: Yes... these four women are indeed taking a bath with one another. A rare sight with Lightning Farron to bath with others. Now that you have one good picture of them in the bath together, get out of there as silent as you can. Lighty will be extremely on guard now that she heard the click. If she hears it again she will most likely draw her sword. So just leave. There is no use risking it. *slowly crawls backwards and out of the door then stands up* Successful.

Snow: Ice... what are you doing? Why did you just come out of the bath house? And why do you have a camera? Oh you didn't... You bastard that's my wife in there!

Ice: ... *pauses as he hears a squeal and a scream*

Light: Damn it Ice! I knew something was up!

**Step 5**

Ice: If your caught... quickly blockade the door as much as possible since the time on the women's will be delayed because they have to get their clothes on. *grabs Snow and ties his right rist to the door hinge and his left all the way to a post on the other side of the door. He then pushed a dresser right into Snow*

**Step 6**

Ice: Now use a Fortisole so you can have Haste. Also Aegisol is also a item you should also use just in case you are caught. So just in case... *uses both of the items*

**Step 7**

Ice: Run for your life! *bolts away as the door is banged on, it didn't take long for it to be broken down by a enraged Lightning, gunblade in hand, ice blue eyes on fire*

Light: _**ICE! **_*chases after him angrily*

Fang: Get back over here! *runs after them*

**~~About a hour later~~**

Fang: Where the hell did that bastard go?

Light: The hell I know...

Fang: That bastard! Seeing Vanille naked...

Light: Wait your mad at him for **just **looking a **Vanille**?

Fang: Well ya. I understand if he tries it with me. I'm hella sexy *smirks* but he dies for checking Vanille out. I'm the only one aloud to do that.

Light: *rolls eyes and shakes her head* Lets just find him and kick his ass *stomps off, passing a trashcan*

Fang: Fine by me *stomps the other direction to look for him*

Ice: ... *when they are gone he slowly pokes his head out of the trash can, the lid balancing on his head* Okay now that was a sucess... time to get very far from here. *gets out of the can the runs off*

**~later~**

**Step 8**

Ice: Okay now that we have escaped the wrath of women... what to do with this picture? Well it's simple. You make lots and lots of posters out of the naked picture of all the women. Then you sell them on Ebay or go downtown and sell them *makes a ton of posters out of the picture, enlarging them and all then sends the offer in on ebay* Fun right? Now remember, only let the proffessionals do this because most likely, even the proffesionals will die. I hope you enjoyed our little fun and hope to see you all again ^_^

Light: THERE HE IS!

Ice: O.O umm gotta go bye ^_^ *turns and flees laughing his head off*

Light: Get back here! *runs after him, waving her sword and casting several spells*

Ice: AHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW! I DID IT FOR YOUUUUUUU!

**Kai: O.O... Ice you little pervert**


End file.
